Sonic Vengence
by Green Gallant
Summary: A villain from the future travels back to wreck his unholy revenge on a man he never met. May segue into a crossover if you ask. Professor Zoom in Hot Pursuit of The Flash.


_Author's Note: I've been in something of a creative slump as of late. A writer's block if you will. I just thought iA'd post something to show I'm not dead and such and hopefully you guys will like what I came up with. enjoy. _

**_Sonic Vengence_**

In the 25th Century a criminal by the name of Eobard Thawne was conducting a dangerous experiment in his lab. Using the legacy and costume of the 21st Century Flash, he intended to duplicate the process that turned Barry Allen into the Scarlet Speedster and become the newest Flash. Digging up an ancient time capsel in Central City Park, Eobard retrieved the very uniform that once belonged to Barry. He attempted to amplify it's powers giving him greater control over the suit theorising this was how Barry achieved his superspeed powers. When the theft of the hero's suit was known police had stormed into his lab in an attempt to stop him. Eoboard had initially surrendered but it was a ploy as he threw an unknown substance at an officer that lit him ablaze. Police opened fire on Eobard and was hit several times in the chest throwing him against a cabnet full of chemicals. A stray bullet ignited the chemicals and blew up that section of the lab. Persumably taking Eobard with it, at the same time lightning had coursed through the lab and it seemed as though he was lost. When the smoke cleared a minute later Eobard emerged embued with new energy and found himself wearing a yellow on red _reverse_-Flash costume. Suprised that he was alive, Eobard Thawne realized that his experiement was a success he _was_ the Flash. It was then he decided to use his new abilities to thier utmost potential and the _Reverse-Flash, Professor Zoom_ was born.

That same incident had produced an opposite effect on one of the officers. A decendent of the Flash known as Terry Allen discovered he had partial superspeed powers as well. But couldnt access superhuman speed himself like the Flash or Reverse-Flash did. Instead he discovered he was a conduit of kenetic energy and could thus hyper accelerate objects with his speed. As Professor Zoom fled his lab, Terry checked on his brothers in arms who were all serverely injured in the blast. As he saw his police captain die infront of him he made a solid vow to bring Professor Zoom to justice. Moments into his aquisition Professor Zoom's crimespree began. Running out the lab Terry landed at the foot of the stairs stopping next to his bike as Zoom raced into the city. It was here the young Terry discovered the nature of his powers slamming his hand against the tank of his patrol bike and found it was charged with energy. Grabbing his motorcycle helmet he got on and took off after Professor Zoom. Within minutes of his pursuit he began charging it with kenetic energy allowing it travel faster than was possible for any manmade machine as the tires glowed with a golden energy and found himself catching up to Professor Zoom. It was there a new hero was born..._Hot Pursuit. _

As they raced through Central City, the sound of sirens soon reached his ears. The villain looked back to see the new hero racing towards him. A smirk lit up his face and went through the diagnostics of his new abilities through the headsup display in his mask. A black and blue grid appeared and suggested a new power for him to use against the newborn foe and started rotating his hand in a circle generating a cyclone at the police hero. Pursuit zigged around the yellow twister and continued his chase whereas Thawne focused his power and brought the tornado back into his path propelling the cyclist into the air. Pursuit panicked having to learn his abilities on the fly. Firing a blast of kenetic energy from his front tire he flipped the cycle landing on his back wheel and continued the chase. This amused Thawne as he sailed around a rounded corner back to Pursuit and slammed his fist into the policeman's side as he raced by. Pursuit was nearly knocked off his bike as he fell back and the bike started to turn sideways. Losing his grip he laid the bike down as sparks flew but still maintained a grip on the bike. The motorcycle skidded a considerable distance down the street with a tail of sparks and rolled away from his bike as it hit a street post. He clutched his side as his ribs exploded with pain. Professor Zoom rounded about again standing at the top of the street with a smug expression.

"Come on kid is that all you got?" he chided.

It was difficult for him to breath as he lay on the pavement but somehow rolled over to his chest as he glared back at him. The blonde officer grabbed his helmet and struggled to pick himself up as Zoom raced over to him and kicked him the teeth. His head snapped back as blood flew from his mouth slamming on his back. The Professor walked around him kicking his helmet away before picking him up by his jacket.

"Who do you think your dealing with boy?" he asked before headbutting Terry and dropping him.

"You should have stayed in there and died like the others." Zoom taunted him walking back around.

"I'm just too fast for you. And that's something you'll have to deal with. Before this night is over Central City will be all mine and then maybe even the world. So stay out of my way and you may live longer." Zoom said confidently.

"I wont stop." he growled with a mouth full of blood. Zoom raised his eyebrows, whipped back around and crouched before the young man with a hand to his covered ear.

"Eh? What's that?" he asked bending low to hear him.

"You wont stop? Ho ho ho ho ho That's rich, well it's your funeral and I'll be happy to oblige." he replied before stomping on his chest. Blood spurted from his mouth as Zoom pounded his ribcage several times before butting his uninjured side with his heel.

"Kid you really got to learn when to keep quiet. I'm telling you this as an act of compassion, which I'm not known for." he said with a chuckle.

"And sometimes you gotta be loud when the situation calls for it. Someone needs to stand up to a psychopath like you. And that someone is me." he said getting up. Zoom looked back at him and shrugged before looking away.

"Well I tried to tell ya." he replied and punched Hot Pursuit in the chest sending him flying back.

"Well that was easy." he mused and started to walk off. Pursuit landed next to his bike and struggled to get back up, dragging his hand across the pavement towards his body while he reached out to his bike with his opposing hand.

Professor Zoom then heard the bike start and looked back in annoyance to see Terry on his bike charging it with kenetic energy while electricity coursed through him. Terry opened the throttle smoking the rear tire as he built up power and fired a bolt from his tire in the shape of an arrowhead at Zoom catching him by suprise. The blast hit him in the chest thinking it was nothing till he felt some of his own power being ripped out of him by the blast.

"What was that?" he yelled clutching his chest.

"Your not the only one with suprises." he told him.

"Who are you?" Zoom demanded as the hero narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Hot Pursuit." he replied and released the brake flying towards him.

Professor Zoom took off in an instant racing through the city to escape his pursuiter. Given that it was a city there wasnt really alot of places he could run to and all the more his opponet caught up to him. And decided he had no choice but to test the extent of his new powers and left Central City at Mach 1, soon he broke the sound barrier into Mach 2, then 3 and finally 4. By now he was in Colorado traversing the Rocky Mountains outside of Denver with Hot Prusuit keeping pace with him. Annoyed at his perserverance he pushed himself up to Mach 5 barreling across the Nevada desert and then edged up to Mach 6. As he approached Mach 7 he started to feel something wierd and could see himself starting to fade out. The speedster was alarmed but couldnt stop for a variety of reasons. This wasnt part of the plan, looking back at his opponet he at least had the knowledge that whatever happened to him would happen to _him_ as well and pressed forward into oblivion. Instead of fading out of exsistence his speed had somehow created a rip in space and time and felt himself being drawn in. With little other choice he accepted his fate knowing he had doomed his newfound nemesis as well.

In present day Central City the rift opened on the other side as Professor Zoom and Hot Pursuit entered the current timeline to thier bewilderment. Weakened from the strenious travel the villain had inadvertantly phased through the street while Hot Pursuit raced past him unsure and skidded sideways to a halt unsure of what happened. A trail of flames were present on the street from where his motorbike had been, trying to figure out what had become of Professor Zoom. Below the street in the sewer sat Professor Zoom exhausted himself having realized what just happened and seemed equally suprised by his newest power. Using the opportunity presented to him to lie low. On the surface Hot Pursuit tried to figure out where the hell he went and how he was able to pull it off. Placing two fingers by the red lightning bolt on the right side of his visor, he activated a scanner to locate Zoom. Almost immediatly the villian's heat signature showed up on radar.

"Come on out. I know your down there." he ordered. In the next instant Zoom appeared behind him with a chokehold and a smile, his opponet froze.

"Not so useful without your motorcycle are you?" he said.

"Did you forget I can drain your kenetic energy?" Pursuit reminded.

"No." he replied before forcing Hot Pursuit's shattered ribs into his organs.

"Let's see you recover from that." he added before Hot Pursuit grabbed the back of Zoom's neck draining him of power. Zoom roared and tore himself away from the cop throwing him to the ground.

"I dont know who you are..." someone else said getting his attention. And looked up and saw the Flash standing across from him.

"But your in my town now." he told him. A sinister grin appeared on Zoom's face who was all too eager to see him.

"So we finally meet." he said.

"Do I know you?" Flash responded.

"Not yet, but you'll get to know me soon enough. I'm your arch enemy, call me Professor Zoom." he grinned.

_Author's Note: This is more or less a story i wnated to do for a while. But with something different in mind. I wanted to see how I could adapt Professor Zoom, th eReverse-Flash into the YJ universe along with Hot Pursuit a recent (althought slightly tweaked) addition to the DC Universe. Honestly I planned on using Zoom as a temporal villain for another crossover. And I know as son as I say it you;ll say ys. Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just to send them back. I'm not sure if I want to go through with it or not. This is obviously a set up introducing Zoom to the YJ Universe. Let me know what you think. Title will likely change if I do go through with it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


End file.
